


Falling In

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gundams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Falling into a cockpit makes it okay!
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Falling In

**Author's Note:**

> December 2, 2013
> 
> for KH100, Crossovers

"Hey guys--" Sora grinned, looking at Donald and Goofy before tilting his head in the general direction of the giant, horizontal combat robot.

"No means no and we were told not to touch it," Donald reminded him. For the third time. "We sealed this world's keyhole and need to move on now."

"Just for a minute," Sora begged. "No one will ever know."

"I dunno, Sora--" Goofy shook his head.

"I'll just climb up and peek. No will ever know. And if I fall into the cockpit and maybe hit some buttons and it starts up--"

Sora grinned.

“C’mon… Please?”


End file.
